So I Figured
by ShayL
Summary: Takes place at end of DBZ, Seventeen decides to make a random appearance and seriously annoy 18-yr old Trunks, much to his distress. Slight shounen-ai warning; present day Trunks, not Mirai. Now an episodic series updated when I feel like it, lol.
1. Chapter 1

So I was thinking, after Cell died and Gohan did his shit, bringing everyone killed by Cell back to life, including 17 who went to live in the woods somewhere… what if 17 finally decides to make an appearance to see his darling sister and came when present Trunks was the same age as Mirai?

Then again, this is just another excuse to write some shounen-ai? Or perhaps just a perverted 17 and freaked-out Trunks… because Trunks is adorable when he freaks out. Takes place at the tournament, when everyone is going to leave because… so I don't have to be all like 'I'M CHANGING THIS AND THAT JUST SO YOU KNOW!! LOLZ!!1!!' and stupid stuff like that.

Ehh… just read.

**Pairing (sort of)**: _Seventeen (17)/ (present) Trunks_

**Warnings**: language, offensive terms, **SHOUNEN-AI WARNING**!! If you don't like, then don't read, duh!

* * *

So I Figured…- One-shot 

"I swear to Kami if I see that damn fag again…" Our lavender-haired teenager paused, thinking seriously for a moment, "I'll just do something really drastic!" Clenching his fists, he hurled a fist into a nearby wall, creating a decently-sized hole and pretty much scaring off anyone that was nearby, save Goten and the rest of the gang.

Goten sweatdropped, thinking of the tall, bulky, mustached man in the kinky police get-up. "Hey, at least someone was interested in you." He teased, trying to lighten up the mood… poorly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Trunks screamed, electric sparks flashing around his clenched fist that he was holding up menacingly. "Do you really think I was fucking enjoying that?!"

"Trunks!" An older woman, with short, blue hair parted at the side, yelled, slapping her poor son upside the head. "Watch your mouth!"

"Tsk, tsk, old ladies shouldn't be abusing little boys." A deep voice cut in, causing everyone to jump, spinning around to face the newcomer.

"Who are you calling old!?" Bulma screamed, ready to smack the disrupter until she saw his face.

Eighteen gasped loudly, immediately placing a protective hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Seventeen! What are you doing here?"

The shoulder-length, black-haired man stared blankly at his twin sister, cocking an eyebrow at her short hair. "Well, you know, after I came back, I figured you would be getting chummy with cue-ball, so I thought I'd just hide in the woods for seventeen years to give you a chance to pop out a kid or two… which I see you succeeded in doing." He finished off, giving Marron a critical look.

The blonde woman blinked confusingly. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"Okay, fine. I lied." Seventeen mockingly sighed, raising his hands in the questioning manner. "I actually wanted to see if Trunks would end up looking like his future counterpart."

"….. Are you serious?"

"I can be." Shifting his cold blue eyes towards the bewildered purple-haired boy, the android scanned him up and down. Then he smirked. "Ahh, how lovely." Taking a few steps until he was a few inches away from the teenager, the black-haired man placed his hands on the boy's cheeks, much to Trunks' horror. "They look exactly alike, how cute!" Seventeen cooed sardonically, pinching the cheeks.

Trunks, wincing at the sting, finally snapped out his bafflement, slapping the man's hands away. "What the hell?! You don't do that to strangers!"

"Oh, but I have met you before." Seventeen whispered, leaning in closely, his warm breath blowing lightly against the tanned face. "A number of times."

Goten, catching sight of Trunks' seriously disturbed look, raising his hands slowly. "Hey man, I don't think you should really be doing that… Trunks already had troubles with another dude hitting on him earlier."

"SHUT UP GOTEN!!" Trunks roared, crimson instantly flashing on his cheeks.

The black-haired man pursed his lips thoughtfully, watching the purple-haired teenager with curiosity. "So men hit on you as well as women?"

"Yes, Kami, it's so fucking annoying!" The poor boy huffed, crossing his arms defensively. Growling, he bared his teeth. "Nobody keeps their hands to themselves!"

"Hands, huh?"

"Yeah, I swear this guy was trying to feel me up and it took everything I had not to smash his head in the wall!" Trunks' fingers twitched as he held up his hands in a strangling position. "What a nice sight that would've been."

"Trunks, you're so violent." His younger, black-haired friend complained, grimacing. "You have anger issues."

"Goten, I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut it!"

Seventeen cleared his throat. "Hey kid."

Trunks snapped his head back to the android. "I'm not a-" Unfortunately, he was swiftly cut off by a pair of lips, pressed against his own.

And then the world went silent.

Leaning back with a wicked grin, the black-haired patted the currently stunned purple-haired boy on the cheek. "You didn't say anything about keeping your lips to yourself."

* * *

Wow, that was… pretty lame. Flame me if you must, but not without a decent reason… no 'EW! OMG! THAT'S SO WRONG! YOU'RE A SICKO!!' please. Otherwise, if this tickled your feathers, drop a note and let me know. Toodles! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lol… that's all I'm going to say.

* * *

So I Figured…- Part Two

"Why are you here!"

The dark-haired man looked up at his angry visitor, whose cheeks were stained bright red, pearly white teeth clenched together in rage, and a few veins popping out here and there. Blinking, he looked back down at his reading material, nonchalantly flicking over a page.

"Don't ignore me, you sicko!" Trunks couldn't take it. He didn't know who this person was and why he insisted on tormenting him in such a manner, but he did know that he wanted this… _pervert_ off of his lawn.

"You know, getting angry all the time is bad for your health." Seventeen mused, a small smirk forming. "Why do you think your father is so short?" Leaning back on his bright blue and lime green lawn chair, he took a deep breath of fresh air. "Look how nice it is outside today. Come and watch the clouds with me."

"YOU…!" Smacking both of hands against his own face, the purple-haired teenager rubbed at his eyes furiously, partially hoping that he was simply imagining all this. This man who dared to contaminate him some time ago by… _kissing him, of all things_, has been sitting in _his_ backyard in _his_ lawn chair, reading one of _his_ books for the past hour, and the worst of it all; _Nobody else seemed to care._

"_Oh look Trunks, your friend Seventeen is waiting for you outside." His mother commented lightly, clearly unfazed as she brewed some coffee._

What friend? Who was a friend? Certainly not this person who not only molested him, but is now invading his property!

"Trunks, seriously, have a seat." The dark-haired man called out, patting his hand on his lap. Seeing the teenager's eyes flash white and a fist raised, Seventeen raised his own hands in defense. "I'm joking, calm down."

"How can I possibly calm down?"

"No, seriously, calm down. People are staring."

Taking a couple deep breaths, Trunks knelt on the grass. He still didn't get it but for the sake of his image, he won't make an embarrassing scene. "Alright… as much as I would like to thrash your dead body around, I will make an attempt to be civil and politely reject you from ever coming near me again."

Seventeen chuckled. "Don't be silly, that's not happening."

"Why!"

"Because I decided that I like being around you."

"WHY!"

"Because I need something else to do."

"**WHY!"**

Sighing, the dark-haired man gently placed the book down on top of the grass and leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs and hands clasped together. "Maybe my sister and I are more alike than I thought. Maybe I have these impulses and I like to follow them to see what happens. The short bald man destroyed the device that would've set off the bombs in our bodies and in return, Eighteen decided that her impulse was to go make babies with him."

Trunks just had this pitiful disbelieving look, but said nothing.

"So, my impulse was to find the purple-haired man who caught my attention earlier and bother him."

"That wasn't me, it was my alternative counter-part."

"Well, he's not here and you are. You two are the same physical being and realistically speaking, the other one would probably try to cut my head off and do some sort of tribal dance with it, while hanging my corpse in a tree to honor the gods."

"Sounds like a fantastic idea."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm serious, I'll do it."

"No you won't." Leaning back in (not) his chair, Seventeen just stared at the kneeling figure in front of him. "Instead, we are going to be friends."

"Don't fuck with me."

The dark-haired man gave another dark chuckle. "Hm, sounds like a delicious idea."

His cheeks blazed red as he shot up on to his feet. "You sick bastard! I'm trying to be civil and make you leave my property without having to rip you apart, but why do you keep pressing my buttons like this!"

He too, stood up, standing face-to-face with the younger boy. "I told you, I'm following my impulse."

"Go impulse elsewhere!"

"That doesn't make sense."

"**I DON'T CARE!"**

Maybe because he was raging so bad that he went blind for a moment, or maybe Trunks just has problems avoiding situations that he wants to avoid, but the moral of the story is that Seventeen gets what he wants, when he wants.

It was almost like time halted for just about ten seconds or that he was so overwhelmed by everything that was occurring, Trunks couldn't even make an effort to push this guy's mouth off of his own because he was shocked, confused, pissed, and overall, flabbergasted at his inability to, once again, prevent this from happening.

Seventeen leaned his head back, after releasing the poor, traumatized boy, and observed. "I can't believe you just let me do that again." Releasing his hold on Trunks' arms, he gave the younger one a mocking salute. "Until next time, my dear."

And then poof, he was gone.

After a another moment of silence, the fury was released as the purple-haired boy simply went into a obscure, red-tinged frenzy and completely destroyed the back yard, including his lawn chair and his mother's flower garden.

He didn't even care that he was grounded for a month. As long as he never has to see that awful being again.

* * *

Christ, that poor boy. *shrugs* Oh well, hope you enjoyed. I know it was a one-shot but I was kind of struck with this idea and decided, what the heck. Maybe it will help me work on the other stuff. So technically, this became a two-shot.

Please review if you liked! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know. Chapter Three. I thought I would keep it as it was but my mind kept being distracted from my main story and I was like, 'Oh Trunks and 17 sounds so _darling_ together'. Plus, I really want to write the Macabre story, but not until I finish Containing Thy Self… so who knows. Here is some more torture for poor present-day Trunks.

* * *

So I Figured…- Part Three (lol)

He was furious.

Three o'clock and his day has been absolutely awful.

It started off with him waking up late for class, in which his mother had a mega hissy-fit over because not only did Vegeta destroy the gravity chamber during her working time, she was working on the biggest project of the year and Vegeta kept pestering her to rebuild the chamber ASAP.

'_DAMNIT TRUNKS, YOU'RE LATE!' Bulma screamed, throwing a coffee mug across the room that Trunks had just narrowly dodged. 'AND VEGETA, SHUT THE HELL UP! I'LL FIX IT WHEN I DAMN WELL FEEL LIKE IT!' She then flipped over the kitchen table, startling the purple-haired boy and his father in the room. 'DON'T TALK TO ME FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH! She stormed back into her lab, slamming every door possible on the way._

_Trunks lowered his hands from his eyes, peeking to see if she was gone. He sighed in relief and then snuck a quick glance at his father._

_The man was furious._

'_Oh crap, uh, well, see ya later Pops!" With that, he flew out of the house before the Saiyan prince could use him as his personal punching bag._

Trunks groaned, praying to Kami that his parents calmed down some during the day. He remembered that when he finally did get to school, not only did he get reprimanded in front of the whole class; Goten was absent, which meant he didn't have his best friend to confide his troubles to. The rest of the day was just terrible as the young man forgot all his homework during his hurry to leave the house and that one really annoying girl apparently thought Goten's absence was her chance to rub up all over him. When he was finally exiting the school building, a car sped by and splattered mud all over him, thus stimulating the student body to laugh at him. He went around a building to fly off in secret, but when he got in the air, he accidently barged in the middle of a flock of geese; in turn, the avian creatures attacked viciously for revenge.

Now that he was finally at his front door, the purple-haired teenager sighed heavily, lying his head against the smooth, cool structure. He took a moment to check who was home, finding his father and sister gone, and his mother in the kitchen. Strange, but perhaps she was taking a break. Gulping, he opened the door and hovered over the floor to gently float down the hallway, past the kitchen, all the way to his bedroom. Landing quietly, he pressed the button, with a _whoosh_ sound, stepped inside and quickly closed the door.

"Took you long enough."

Trunks wasn't sure which was louder, his scream or the punch he threw against the wall, but it didn't matter because all he knew at the moment was that _the pervert_ was here again!

Seventeen, looking as cool and collected as always, was lying on the purple-haired boy's bed (shoes off, thank Kami), propped on his one side. He had his elbow against the mattress with that hand supporting his head, and his legs crossed over one another. His free hand was casually flipping some fashion magazine, although his blue eyes were now staring at the horrified owner of the bedroom.

"W-W-Why are you h-here?" Trunks stuttered, using one hand to point at the sprawled out figure while his other hand searched for support behind his body, grabbing the edge of his desk.

The black-haired man chuckled. "I'm visiting, of course. What took you so long? I've been here for the past two hours waiting."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO WAIT!" The teenager shouted, throwing his hands against his face as he knelt down on the floor out of exhaustion. "I never, _ever_ in my life, have asked you to wait!" His breathing was becoming haggard as he tried to compute some kind of explanation on how _this unwanted person_ got in his house and in his room.

"Why are you so dirty? Are those beak marks on your face?"

Trunks looked up, with the most pitiful expression he ever made, and just stared. He wanted to say something. In fact, he wanted to say a lot of things, none of which were appropriate for the younger crowd, but he didn't. He was just too overwhelmed by the sheer idea that he couldn't get rid of this person _at all_.

He stood up slowly, grabbing a towel and some clothes off his desk. "I'm… going to shower." He mumbled, staggering his way out the room. Seventeen watched the poor boy with curious eyes.

Some amount of time later, Trunks came back into the room, disregarding the other man's presence completely, dressed in black shorts and a plain white tee. Water dripped from his purple strands, soaking the shoulders and the rest of the shirt, but he didn't care. He placed his dirty clothes on the floor in the corner and then sat down at his desk, facing directly away from his bed.

Seventeen, magazine now placed aside, was lying on his back with arms crossed behind his head, but his eyes lingered on the other individual in the room. "Are you ignoring me now?"

Trunks gave no response, his eyes staring directly at the wooden surface of the desk.

The black-haired man sat up, watching the boy's back and then noticing the water dripping. "You need to dry your hair." Trunks still didn't respond. "Fine, I'll do it for you then." He stood up, picking up a soft white towel and walked up behind the boy still seated in his desk chair.

Seventeen gently placed the towel on top of the purple head, rubbing soothingly as he hummed. Trunks was still being entirely unresponsive although he couldn't deny that someone else rubbing your head with a towel feels kind of good.

Not that he would ever, _ever_ say that out loud.

His eyes were closed as he listened to the humming, not really placing the tune with anything familiar. The hands under the towel started at the top where his hair was parted and then on the sides down to the back of his neck. Suddenly the towel was gone and something that strangely felt like teeth was latching on the lobe of his right ear.

"_NO!"_ Trunks shot out of his chair to spin around, one hand clamped over his ear, as he struggled to get away. Unfortunately, there was no place to run and he just ended up crouching on top of his desk as Seventeen stood there with an amused look. "No means no!"

The damn android, or was formerly, laughed softly. "Are you sure? You seemed to like what I was doing initially."

The teenager's cheeks turned bright red as he stuttered for some kind of logical reason. Waving his hands frantically (still crouched on his desk, mind you), he shook his head. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"I think we should get to know each other better." Reaching out one hand, he grabbed hold of a bare foot, pulling ruthlessly, causing the boy to slid forward. On the surface of the desk, he landed on his bottom roughly, one leg in Seventeen's grasp while the other leg ended up tucked around the edge. Suddenly, the black-haired man was right between the legs, his free hand against the desk's surface by Trunks' ass as he leaned forward.

"No, no, no!" Trunks cried out, pushing against the man's chest. "What part of _no_ don't you understand?"

"I don't know what _no_ means." He replied calmly, releasing Trunks' foot only to use to grab hold of both Trunks' hands. "But I do know what I want. And that whatever I want, I get." His eyes started to linger down the teenager's body, taking in the partially damp tee-shirt in which his muscles were starting to show through, all the way down to…

"AHHH, NO!" Trunks yanked his hands from the grasp, shoving them in the black-haired man's face. "Stop staring! Stop looking, you freaking pervert!" His face was blazing red as he tried unsuccessfully to get the man far away from his innocent and pure (yeah, right) body. "Enough!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Bulma was standing there. "Trunks honey, what do you want for-" She stopped, taking in the unfortunately suggestive sight in front of her. There was her embarrassed (not enraged) son, somewhat sprawled out on top of his desk with 'his friend Seventeen' (refer to last chapter) hovering on top of him with a (in her eyes) lustful gaze. "Oh my, Trunks, be sure to tell me when you have _your friend_ over next time."

"Mom, wait-!" Unfortunately, the door shut, leaving the poor boy alone with the perverted man once again. "NO, MOM, COME BACK! SAVE ME!"

"You poor child." Seventeen whispered, chuckling at the situation. "Your mother must think very highly of you right now."

"It's your entire fault!" The purple-haired teenager shouted, shoving frantically. "You keep torturing me!"

"Is this really torture?"

Trunks paused, blinking in confusion, as he thought over the question. He was single, although as the handsome, muscular and rich son of the Capsule Corps, he was, by no means, incredibly popular. At the same time, it was girls after his money or guys after his family's company. He truly only felt comfortable with his best friend Goten. He didn't know what this guy's intentions were (aside from that 'Let's be friends' and the 'I want to know you better' ordeal) or why he was picking on him, but he didn't seem to want his fame. In fact, Seventeen had made it clear that he's been interested in him from the start before there was any clear relation to Capsule Corps.

But why?

"Oh, I'll let you think about it." With a flash, Seventeen gave the distracted teenager a quick smooch on the lips (ha!) and quickly flew out the _open_ window.

Trunks stared at the _easily accessible entrance to his room from the outside_, cursing in his mind frantically as he furiously rubbed at his tainted mouth.

"_PERVERT!"_

_

* * *

_And that's that. If I keep writing this, will Seventeen finally get what he wants (as he slowly is already)? Or will Trunks finally get his shit together and beat him up? WHO KNOWS!


	4. Chapter 4

Uggghhh, I want reviews! My greed is getting to the best of me. *sighs* This story is like my break from **Containing** when I get frustrated. Plus 17 isn't in that story and he's fun to write. I hope you guys are enjoying this… (please tell me….) :) Here's another chapter, woo!

* * *

So I Figured…- Chapter Four

Trunks was at lost as what to do or think.

He had an outrageously expensive bill for a party of three slightly crumpled in his hand and the restaurant he stood in was half blown apart. His best friend Goten was lying unconscious on the floor nearby, his face covered in ice cream. The owner of the establishment was crying over the mass destruction over in the corner.

And the man who was the cause for all this was nowhere to be found.

_**Some hours earlier…**_

"What about this shirt?" Goten held up a dark blue, long-sleeve shirt. It had one white stripe going horizontal across the chest and a second stripe, a light gray color, going vertical down the left side. It was a V-neck cut and made to be a slim fit.

Trunks frowned. "I dunno… no, put it back." He waved a hand nonchalantly, turning around to check out another rack of clothes. "This store has nothing good, I swear!"

"You're too damn picky." Goten muttered, replacing the shirt back in its place on the display table. "You know what? I'm leaving. I can't shop with you anymore." He shoved his hand in his pants pocket, turning to make his way out the store.

Trunks quickly dropped what he was holding, much to the disgust of the employee who was standing nearby, and chased after his departing friend. "Ah, wait Goten! I'll leave too."

The two teenagers arrive back outside onto the crowded pathway. Considering that it was in the afternoon of a Saturday and they were currently in the main strip of West City's shopping district, the swarm was only to be expected. Trunks jolted when one remarkably older woman bumped into him without apologizing, as she grunted and stormed off. The purple-haired boy gave her retreating back a nice middle finger.

"Ass." The young Son commented, watching the brief exchange. "Use your senses to avoid people, man."

"Hey, she purposely ran into me." Trunks responded defiantly, crossing his arms. "She was out to get me."

"Right, right." He took a glance around their position. "Can we do something else? I don't wanna look at clothes."

The older teenager pursed his lips in thought. "Um, I guess we can go to the arcade or get something to eat… or even just go somewhere else less crowded."

Goten rubbed his stomached with a growing smile on his face. "Mm, food sounds good."

Trunks rolled his eyes. It was practically expected that all Son family members to always have food at the back of their mind. As a child with Saiyan blood, Trunks also ate as much as them, but he could easily distract his thoughts to other things. Goten, however, lived his life looking forward to every meal like it was his last.

In thought, he knew it was going to be another embarrassing spectacle once they enter a restaurant. Not only do they end up ordering pretty much every single item on the menu, plus some; their bill is always, to most regular people, obnoxiously sky-high. Of course, it's not like he couldn't afford it but the fact that most people probably thought he flaunted his monetary worth on purpose was a little distressing.

It felt like a weight was being placed on his shoulders as he reflected on the knowledge.

Actually, it really did feel like something was on his shoulders.

He glanced down to see a slim arm placed around his neck, hand dangling in front, and he swung his attention to the other side, only to come across the one person he didn't want to see.

"_PERVERT!"_

"You are so loud." Seventeen stuck a finger in his ear to swivel it around. "Stop trying to blast out my ear drum." Removing the digit, he tapped the side of his head. "Alright, I think I'm good."

Trunks was shaking with anger (and a little bit of fear) as he staggered backwards. The bedroom incident immediately flashed in his mind, as the purple-haired teenager flushed with embarrassment. Goten noticed this while casually getting the newcomer as if he was their best friend.

"Trunks, why ya so red?" The young Son asked, releasing his grip on Seventeen's hand after a welcoming handshake. "Whatcha thinking about?"

The distraught boy stuttered at the sociable barter between his supposed best friend and the pervert who kept insisting on tormenting him. "S-S-Since when have you two been all buddy-buddy?""

"Hmm? Oh, Seventeen stopped by my place awhile back to properly introduce himself and he brought all this food with him to give us." Goten grinned, scratching the back of his head. "I guess we just hit it off pretty well. Although…" He trailed off as his expression turned uneasy. "You could have told me that… _you know_."

Trunks stared in bewilderment. "No, I don't know. What are you talking about?"

"That you and him…" The younger boy heaved a heavy sigh. "Trunks, you're my best friend. No matter what life choice you make, I'll always be your friend. So… it's okay, I'm not bothered by it."

"What are you talking about?"

Seventeen chuckled as he watched the poor boy freak out as a multitude of people around them stop to watch the affair. "I informed your cute friend here that you and I are together."

Trunks felt something inside of him snap. "_Why would you do that?"_

The former android just smirked.

Trunks was breathing heavily as his mind went through a million ideas on how to kill this man in front of him, ranging from fast and painless to excruciatingly brutal and violent. "I hate you… so much."

"I know, dear." The man walked over, patting the Capsule Corps heir's shoulder. "But really, you should keep your temper in check. No wonder people think your family is crazy."

The teenager felt his cheeks grow red as he looked around him to discover the unwarranted attention circled around the three males. He smacked the sides of his face and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the whole situation to be a nightmare… that he will wake up real soon… because it's totally not happening in real life.

"Open your eyes, prince."

Trunks slowly opened his eyes only to see a pair of icy blue ones staring straight back at him. Surprisingly, the teenager didn't react violently, although he was visibly upset. "So this isn't a bad dream?"

"Afraid not."

"People are still staring at us?"

"Mmhmm."

"… are you hungry?"

Seventeen smiled. "Let's get some food before your young friend starts having a breakdown from starvation."

So this was how he ended up at a restaurant with his best friend and his worst enemy. Don't be mistaken though, Trunks had an idea in mind.

Since Seventeen reacts so well (_too well_) to Trunks' anger and constant rejection, perhaps the man would be distracted by his attempt pleasantry and become turned off so bad, he'll just forget about the whole idea. It was a long shot, but he figured it was worth a try.

It was becoming increasingly more difficult to stick with this plan though, as Seventeen casually placed his hand on top of Trunk's on the surface of the table, completely in the open for all to see. Goten, as he claimed earlier, was unfazed by the forced affection between his friends while he ordered for the three of them to the beaming waitress.

She bowed respectfully, sneaking a glance at the enveloped hands, and walked away to place their massive order.

Trunks took a deep breath, preparing himself to follow through with the rest of the strategy. Looking up at the man across the table, he forced a smile on his lips. Surely Seventeen is waiting for him to pull his hand away, call him some choice words, or even just glare?

The 'pervert' did raise an eyebrow at the purple-haired boy's forced behavior, but he was no fool. He also loved challenges as he had wonderful ideas on how to keep pushing it. Schemes to keep pressing those buttons and release that held-back rage that excites him so much. Perhaps he does have a bit of a masochistic streak, but he also figured it ran along perfectly with his sadism on others.

He stuck his thumb underneath Trunks' hand to place it against the fleshy part of his palm and started _stroking_ the skin there.

The teenager used every part of his willpower to not react ferociously as he _stared_ at that pale slim hand violating his own tanned one. He could feel the fury climbing up his spine as he started trembling in attempts to contain himself. His smile dropped as his teeth became clenched, grinding against each other. There might have been a vein or two popping out of his forehead as well.

The food finally arrived, but Trunks didn't even notice. He couldn't even breathe as the abuse still continued. Goten said something to him, but his vision was becoming cloudy and hazy. He was reaching his limit as the only thing he could see was that _blasted thumb touching him in such a cruel manner._

Promptly, Seventeen pulled back and jumped behind his seat, just as Trunks stood up to attack. A sparking energy blast was released from his hand towards the escaping android, which the man dodged and the assault instead hit the back wall. The structure blew apart, pieces of rubble flying around.

One piece smacked the sundae bowl Goten was holding, causing the dessert to smack into his face. The young Son stood up to yell at his friend, but instead was greeted by a fist smashing right into the side of his face. He wasn't sure if he was just caught completely off guard or if Trunks released some sort of secret strength in that punch, but the boy was utterly knocked out as he flew down to the ground.

Seventeen laughed as Trunks swung his body around to face the man. Screaming, Trunks rushed forward with his fists tightened and sparks of energy surrounded his body. A one-sided attempted battering ensued for a few moments until the Saiyan hybrid snapped out of his rage when a force hit him in the back of his head.

Blinking rapidly, Trunks looked around at the wreckage in confusion as he quickly realized that he blacked out once again. Their waitress, who now appeared as complete disarray, stomped up to the teenager to slap a bill in his open hand.

"Thanks to you, I have no job! Have a nice day, asshole!" She stormed her way out of the debris as Trunks watched her disappear. He then observed an older man crying in the corner, noticing that his name tag read 'Owner' and he swallowed tightly in guiltiness. Goten was lying on the floor, comatose, as ice cream dripped from his countenance to the broken floor.

And Seventeen was nowhere to be seen.

However, Trunks could still hear his laughter.

* * *

Woo, poor Trunks. Just keeps getting himself in trouble, ne? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
